


Choices, consequences and merriness

by greensilverserpent



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: A trip into the wild brings unexpected insight.





	Choices, consequences and merriness

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2008-07-01 12:26pm to 12:37pm  
> Inspiration: It was an extremely hot day in the heart of the city I worked in. Thought it would make a nice background for a story.  
> Dedication: This little thing was written for my best friend at the time: Siri.

"It's hot." Said for the third time, feeling like it had been uttered for the hundredth.

Legolas sighed. "Summer is hot, Estel. There is nothing we can do about it."

"But it's so very hot." The reply stretched Legolas' temper, again.

"You are the one who wanted to take the whole gear along. Now face the consequences."

"But it's so hot!"

If possible, the whining got even more whiny. Legolas turned, checking if it really was only the warmth that affected the human so much. Finding nothing disturbing, he walked on without a word. 

Aragorn grumbled softly. 

"Arwen will have your head if I'm not back tomorrow."

Legolas smiled but did not answer.

"I wish I had stayed in the palace. I'm too old for this."

His companion's musical laughter wafted over. The elf looking... playful, there was no other word for it. 

"You have been into the wild many times before, my friend. Never have I heard you complain. Might it be that the palace life finally got to you the way you always told me it would not?"

A grumble was the only answer he got as Aragorn trudged on, sweat glistening on his forehead. 

Legolas followed, a sweet smile on his lips.


End file.
